supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ask the Supernannya/Pokemon AU characters
Questions To Angel, what's it like dating a Russian Hydreigon assassin? Angel: "Well, he can range from being a horrible person towards Dick to being affectionate with me in seconds, They are some Fairy and Ice-types that discriminate against Dragons, the Deino and Trapinch evolutionary line get the worst treatment and think I am a traitor, I never had any animosity towards any Hydreigon, Zweilous or Deino." To Pytka, what was university like? Pytka: "I didn't really like it, being the foreign guy from a child training to be an assassin facility, I spoke mostly Russian, the Ultra Beast students hated me because of my typing, which is the same typing Guzzlord had." Angel: "This Clefable student was the nastiest woman I have ever met, She had a deep hatred for Dragon types, and I had a plush toy of Deino that Pytka bought and gave to me on campus, she santched it off me and demanded staff that I was punished for "promoting anti-Fairy sentiment", the staff and headmistress made her hand it back." To Pytka, why do you call people gay? it's just a stupid-sounding insult straight from middle school. Pytka: "There's people out there that deserve being called gay, Samuel is the gayest of gays and deserves to be called gay, also, I dislike the LGBT s*** that goes around, I once saw a campaign that was called #GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend, which was a total f***-up, and that's gay." Sibpal: "Pytka makes Ghetsis look like a preschool educational show host, he's politically incorrect beyond repair." To Pytka, how do you get along with Yu, Naru and Ai? Pytka: "Well, I hardly see them, Reicheru keeps them locked under lock and key, So, the three go out when Hinomaru is with them." To Hinomaru, do you have any evidence against Dick? Hinomaru: "I have footage of him throwing a Master Ball at me, his phone calls." To Ai, do you still hate Team Galactic's leader? Ai: "No, but he's a b*****d, but a poor one, I listened to his grandfather's story and the people who knew him, I cannot forgive him for his underlings torturing me and my siblings, but I feel bad for the poor guy, You just want to give the guy a hug and tell him everything's going to be alright, I was pleading with Pytka not to hurt him, so Cyrus is on his no-kill list, Yu told him it wasn't worth it." To Angel, did Pytka have any friends in university? Angel: "He was best friends with a Tyranitar, Pytka would call him "Godzilla" and he would respond by calling him "King Ghidorah"." To Angel, did the anti-Dragon riots become violent? Angel: "Yeah, there was a Hydreigon student, a female one, she was enrolled five weeks after Pytka, during an anti-Dragon protest, the Clefable shot the student, named Carol in the back with a plastic bullet, she died in the university's hospital wing." Pytka: "An apology was issued to her trainer, almost a year after the fatal shooting, the letter signed corrected the university's account of the incident and acknowledged Carol had not been rioting, witnesses said she was going to a movie festival, the Clefable claimed she fired in response to a rioter." To Angel, did Pytka struggle in a school enviroment? Angel: "Yes, the fact he mostly spoke Russian, the fact if someone is fighting him while training, he interprets as a fight to the death, the instructors had to stop him multiple times, the Anti-Dragon sentiment was high too, He generally spent his off-time, which is basically break watching Godzilla films with other pseudo legendary classmates, I would join him and do my studies." To Bessie, Opal's Miltank, what are your thoughts on Pytka? Bessie: "I find him extremely detestable, I don't give a d*** if he is attractive, He's a d*** psychopath, I honestly don't know how Marie tolerates him everyday." Angel: "Bessie, it depends on the person, if the person is an idiot, like Dick Cox, then he or she is high on his list of people who need to die." To Minus, what music do you like? Minus: "Some Spanish songs and rock music." To Pytka, what was your reaction to Carol's death? Pytka: "Absolutely horrified, she started weeks ago and died, A Kyurem student who's tainer was poor and was 300,000 Poké Dollars in debt often went hungry because Faira wouldn't let him into the cafeteria due to his typing, Angel gives him her food, but since he needed more due to being a legendary, he often sneaked into the canteen to steal food, He never got caught." To Hinomaru, what does Flames and Jolt think about DNA fusing with Kyurem? Hinomaru: "It terrifies them to bits and I can't blame them." To Youko, does Reicheru and Ryo use DNA Splicers? Youko: "No, It's very vital that Flames and Jolt's wishes that they don't want to be fused with Kyurem is respected, Flames was extremely terrified when this was used on her and it's never been done on Sneachta and her since, which Reicheru caught after he saw her in the Giant Chasm and wanted to go with her, Sneachta hates it too." To Flames, how is Sneachta with you? Flames: "He's quite shy and reclusive, while in that s***hole university, he suffered broken bones from the riots, his cryokinetic powers are in poor control as a result." To Pytka, how was working for the villainous teams? Pytka: "If any grunt wanted to steal me like with the first Team Plasma, told them I was working for motherf***ing Ghetsis and they would scurry off in fear, Ri Dae-Jung was usually used to take out grunts that did heinous crimes and rivals, but they must agree to his terms, no kids, this included the kids that would overthrow them, Some of the sages told me that when I was a Zweilous, Grunts were absolutely terrified of me." To Pytka, what would not be an ideal world? Pytka: "One ruled by the Pokémon Liberation Group, where no one is allowed to own Pokémon." To Pytka, since you worked with Team Plasma as an assassin for hire, did you ever meet Ghetsis' Hydreigon? Pytka: "We hardly spoke to eachother and I usually didn't get along with other male members of my species, if I was speaking Pokémon Speak, He couldn't understand me, since even If I speak it, they all coment it sounds like me saying "Khaydraygon", which is Russian for my species, it's the equivalent of a Hydreigon talking in Russian and since Russian isn't a main language in Unova, Ri Dae-Jung, Sibpal and me wore translators." To Kania, how do you get along with Pytka? Kania: "He was a little hard to get used to, He speaks in Russian, he prefers Angel's company over anyone else's, in Unova, there's a law that requires a permit for owning any member of Deino's evolutionary line, they get a bad reputation." To Sibpal, did Pytka always shoot his targets? Sibpal: "Not really, he often used poison, his favourite one was arsenic trioxide, He knew alot of poisons, he killed a Team Rocket grunt on murder charges for killing a man and his wife by lacing his food with sodium fluoracatate, or 1080 poison, which is highly toxic to human and other things, only Poison-types such as Nidoran can handle the effects." To Angel, do you and Pytka plan on having kids someday? Angel: "No, Pytka doesn't like children, we are incompatible due to being in different egg groups." To Angel, do you think most of Pytka's kills were justifiable? Angel: "Yes, somewhat, he was hired by a mother of a murdered little girl to kill her murderer, He kills pedophiles, rapists, serial killers, poképhiles, drug dealers who had caused death, anyone on that, they're on his hitlist, He only kills people who deserve death, He said about killing innocents is a "complete waste of my time", the informer because you tried to interrupt a killing part, well......., It's unjustified, I said sorry to Jade and Mr. Assault, Pytka himself, is a bit impatient with assassinations at times, I hope they forgave me." To Jade, what do you think of Kania, Pytka's younger sister? Jade: "Man... there are three Hydreigon now? Well... I could knock them both out with either Senatorain or Beambomb, and since Mega Firey is, well, part Fire, Steel moves will not be super effective. Assault is probably hit or miss with another Hydreigon. And why does Marie have a team of 7? Is one of the Pokémon inside of Marie's PC or something?" Angel: "She shifts her team every now and then." To Hinomaru, how come Angel won't date your youngest brother? Hinomaru: "Pytka is the only man she ever loved, she says that he's the best thing a girl could ask for, as Pytka sings Grace to every night." To Pytka, how come human-shifter Hydreigon or Zweilous aren't overweight and are shown to look healthy? Pytka: "That's actually a pretty good question, Since I was in an assassin's training camp and spent alot of my time in my human forme, and Ri Dae-Jung made pretty sure the two heads didn't overeat, alot of Zweilous trainers do that, and a lot of Hydreigon shifters look like that, the average height for a male shifter is 5'8 and the average height for a female is 5'4, Sibpal once said to Samuel "Pytka is not fat, he is quite slim"." Angel: "A lot of human turned Pokémon are supposed to look healthy, Despite Hydreigon's usual weight, in his human forme, Pytka is quite toned and attractive, while despite my forme is small, I'm about 3 inches shorter than Pytka in his human forme." To Pytka, how come you can’t hide your wings if they are so sensitive? Pytka; “They’re filled with nerves and one, they’re considered the pride of Seekers or Hydreigon shifters because it allows them to fly in human forme, two, Most Hydreigon die from infections from having their wings being shot off, so, just don’t do that, three, I only like it if Angel or Yamata tickles my wings.” To Conker, what do you think of the song, "The Devil Went Down To Georgia"? (a late 1970s song) Conker: "It's pretty good. I sometimes listen to it when I'm relaxin'." To all of the Pokémon of the main characters (Jade, Sophie, Catherine, Reicheru, Satoko, Igor and Mei), what are your thoughts on Pytka and Angel finally getting married? Hinomaru: “It’s a surprise to be honest, an Eeveelution marrying a pseudo legendary species, If Angel is to be believed, she and him got married in their old dorm room....” Sun: “At least they’re happy.” Flames: “I was shocked.” To Angel, what did you and Pytka do for your honeymoon? Angel: “We went on a cruise to Unova, 4 days, then we had dinner and dancing at a street party, we booked a hotel, since me and Pytka can’t have kids together, we just snuggled up and watch TV.” To Angel, why did you marry Pytka? Angel: “I always wanted to marry Pytka, It wasn’t his assassin or being an attractive bad boy, He cared more about me than himself.” To Pytka, how did your formerly poor English hinder your ability in university? Pytka: “Good question, Because of the fact I started talking in Russian first, I was not allowed to work in a surgery room because my English was so bad, being forced to use those fucking neopronouns wasn’t helpful either, could barely pronounce them right.” To Pytka, what was the worst riot at the university? Pytka: “Good question, It lasted 5 fucking days, it was longest I had without food or anything, Angel barely has enough to keep me and her alive and I continued insisting she had it until the riot ended, It was kind of torture for me because it’s hard to sleep when you‘re starving, when Charz ordered pizza and fast-food for a second time, I wolfed down nine pizza slices and after that, I felt like I was gonna burst because I also ate pieces of fried chicken and I don’t even fucking like fried chicken.“ To Rev, Did you ever had to kill anyone in self-defence? Rev: “Aye, ah did, efter ah healed, yin o' th' oor National Dex supporters gaed tae criminal lengths 'n' attempted tae rape Kania, Pytka’s wee sister, noo fae whit i’ve heard, folk wha rape Pokémon ur scum 'n' die in jyle, ah wasted na time getting th' gun fae Pytka’s room, turned oor th' guy wis kent fur twa violent rapes, yin against a 14-year auld laddie.” To Rev, what was like life growing up? Rev: “Ah leed in a poverty-stricken area o' Motostoke, 'twas shite, mah faither wha ah shot beat me fur na reason at a', na yin gave a shite aboot me, murdurred him efter evolving 'n' leed as a wynd rat.“ To Pytka, Did you ever have a problem with the Nendoroids that Kania collects? Pytka: “Yeah, There was a defect with the heads of one where they forgot a birthmark the character had on one of his ears that I got for her birthday, It was easy filling in the form, the harder part was getting the images just right, I told Cho that Kania’s Nendoroid figures aren’t toys and she isn’t allowed to touch them unless Kania says it’s okay, Ri Dae-Jung got a little miffed over me not telling him first, My favorite one is the McCree one.” To Rev, have you ever seen the beta Hitmontop, what was your reaction?, I have a photo. Rev: “Whit in th' actual fuck is that thing?!” Category:Ask Pages